bionicfandomcom-20200216-history
Die Sieben Millionen Dollar Frau
Die Sieben Millionen Dollar Frau (literally: The Seven Million Dollar Woman) was the title used for the German-dubbed version of the Bionic Woman. The show was aired in the late 1980's on the German TV-station RTL which was called RTL Plus back then. The German title didn't intend to make Jaime seem of a greater monetary value than her male counterpart Steve Austin. Since the show was aired in Germany relatively late compared to other countries, the title was renamed to make clear the connection the show had to The Six Million Dollar Man. Another title, namely Das Sechs Million Dollar Girl (Six Million Dollar Girl) was used for the German video releases by CIC Video shortly before the show had its first appearance on TV. The Opening Narrations (TV version) "Jaime Sommers, Alter: 27 Jahre, Tennisprofi und ausgebildete Lehrerin, Hobby: Fallschirmspringen. Bei einem Absprung öffnet sich Jaimes Schirm nicht vollständig und sie wird beim Aufprall lebensgefährlich verletzt. Ihr Freund, der Geheimagent Steve Austin, überredet den Geheimdienst O.S.I., Jaime durch Doktor Wells in einer sieben Millionen Dollar teuren Operation wiederherzustellen. Die zerstörten Glieder und Organe des Körpers werden durch bionische Teile ersetzt. Sie bekommt ein Supergehör, hochempfindlich und mit einem Frequenzgang ausgestattet, den sonst kein Mensch besitzt. Ihr neuer rechter Arm weist eine ungeheure Kraft auf, ebenso wie beide Beine, die durch bionische Glieder ersetzt wurden. Jaime ist zu einer Spezialagentin geworden, die neben Steve Austin ihre bionischen Fähigkeiten im Geheimdienst der O.S.I. einsetzt. Denn sie ist stärker, schneller und besser als jeder andere Mensch. O.S.I.-Chef Oscar Goldman steht nun ein zweiter Spezialist zur Verfügung: Die Sieben Millionen Dollar Frau." Opening Narrations (video version) "Die nachfolgende Information ist streng geheim, Freigabe nur für Befugte der Geheimstufe 6. Jaime Sommers, 28 Jahre, weiblich, Früherer Beruf: Tennisprofi. Derzeitiger Beruf: Lehrerin. Wohnhaft in: Ojai, Kalifornien. Schwerste Verletzungen infolge eines Unfalls beim Fallschirmspringen. Zerstörte Körperteile: Beide Beine, rechter Arm, rechtes Ohr. Operationsverfahren: Bionischer Ersatz. Geschätzte Kosten: Zugeordnet. Bionik-Mikrohörsensoren rechts. Unterarm und Oberarm, Handprothese rechts. Atomarer Antrieb, Funktionssteuerung über das Nervensystem. Bionik-Beinprothesen beidseitig, atombetrieben und an das Nervensystem gekoppelte Funktionseinheiten... Bionik, das heißt: Ersatz zerstörter Körperteile durch künstliche Gliedmaßen und Organe, die den natürlichen Funktionen überlegen sind. Bionischer Ersatz." Voice Actors Episode List Season One (1976) 1 (1- 1) : Willkommen Jamie (Welcome Home, Jaime I) 2 (1- 2) : Der erste Auftrag (Welcome Home, Jaime II) 3 (1- 3) : Fluchthilfe (Angel of Mercy) 4 (1- 4) : Gefahr für den Zeugen (A Thing of the Past) 5 (1- 5) : Falscher Verdacht (Claws) 6 (1- 6) : Wehrlos (The Deadly Missiles) 7 (1- 7) : Schöner Schmuggel (Bionic Beauty) 8 (1- 8) : Die Doppelagentin (Jaime's Mother) 9 (1- 9) : Die 500-Meilen Jagd (Winning is Everything) 10 (1-10) : Geheimnisverrat (Canyon of Death) 11 (1-11) : Ein riskanter Flug (Fly Jaime) 12 (1-12) : Die Täuschung (The Jailing of Jaime) 13 (1-13) : Das Double (Mirror Image) 14 (1-14) : Der Poltergeist (The Ghost Hunter) Season Two (1976-1977) 15 (2- 1) : Ring frei für Jaime (In this Corner, Jaime Sommers) 16 (2- 2) : Explosive Fracht (Assault on the Princess) 17 (2- 3) : Die Spur nach Nashville (Road to Nashville) 18 (2- 4) : Unterwandert (Kill Oscar I) 19 (2- 5) : Franklins Falle (Kill Oscar II) 20 (2- 6) : Der Gegenangriff (Kill Oscar - Part 3) 21 (2- 7) : Die Erbschaft (Black Magic) 22 (2- 8) : In falschem Glauben (Sister Jaime) 23 (2- 9) : Ein bedrohlicher Feind (The Vega Influence) 24 (2-10) : Die Polizeiakademie (Jaime's Shield I) 25 (2-11) : Falsche Polizisten (Jaime's Shield II) 26 (2-12) : Der Überläufer (Biofeedback) 27 (2-13) : Bedrohung der Welt I (Doomsday is Tomorrow I) 28 (2-14) : Bedrohung der Welt II (Doomsday is Tomorrow II) 29 (2-15) : Die Verwechslung (Deadly Ringer I) 30 (2-16) : Gejagt (Deadly Ringer II) 31 (2-17) : Putschgefahr (Jaime and the King) 32 (2-18) : Opfer des Krieges (Beyond the Call) 33 (2-19) : Der Fälscher (The Dejon Caper) 34 (2-20) : Der Fluch des Masau (The Night Demon) 35 (2-21) : Spuren der Vergangenheit (Iron Ships and Dead Men) 36 (2-22) : Inkys großer Coup (Once a Thief) Season Three (1977-1978) 37 (3- 1) : Starke Freunde (The Bionic Dog I) 38 (3- 2) : Flucht vor den Flammen (The Bionic Dog II) 39 (3- 3) : Die Roboter Girls (Fembots in Las Vegas I) 40 (3- 4) : Revanche (Fembots in Las Vegas II) 41 (3- 5) : Rodeo (Rodeo) 42 (3- 6) : Wahlbetrug (African Connection) 43 (3- 7) : Die Motorjagd (Motorcycle Boogie) 44 (3- 8) : Ausgenutzt (Brain Wash) 45 (3- 9) : Angst vor Befreiung (Escape to Love) 46 (3-10) : Max (Max) 47 (3-11) : Der Meisterdetektiv (Over the Hill Spy) 48 (3-12) : Computergangster (All for One) 49 (3-13) : Die Pyramide der Götter (The Pyramid) 50 (3-14) : Wettlauf mit dem Tod (The Antidote) 51 (3-15) : Verraten und verkauft (The Martians Are Coming, the Martians Are Coming) 52 (3-16) : Fluchtpunkt Erde (Sanctuary Earth) 53 (3-17) : Unter Haien (Deadly Music) 54 (3-18) : Die Entführung (Which One is Jaime?) 55 (3-19) : Hilfe aus dem Jenseits (Out of Body) 56 (3-20) : Lang lebe der König (Long Live the King) 57 (3-21) : Die Stadt der Gesetzlosen (Rancho Outcast) 58 (3-22) : Auf der Flucht (On the Run) TV Movies 1 : Rückkehr der Roboter (The Return of the Six Million Dollar Man and the Bionic Woman) 2 : never broadcast (Bionic Showdown: The Six Million Dollar Man and the Bionic Woman) 3 : never broadcast (Bionic Ever After?) Air Dates DVD Release Info Release Title: Die Sieben Millionen Dollar Frau. Die Komplette 1. Staffel Release Date: March 7, 2008 Soundtrack: German, English (Dolby Digital 2.0) Subtitles: German (only for scenes that were never dubbed in German) Additional Features: 16-page DVD Booklet, Picture Gallery. Release Title: Die Sieben Millionen Dollar Frau. Die Komplette 2. Staffel Release Date: July 25, 2008 Soundtrack: German, English (Dolby Digital 2.0) Subtitles: German (only for scenes that were never dubbed in German) Additional Features: DVD Booklet, German Intro that was used for the original TV-broadcast. Release Title: Die Sieben Millionen Dollar Frau. Die Komplette 3. Staffel Release Date: January 30, 2009 Soundtrack: German, English (Dolby Digital 2.0) Subtitles: German (only for scenes that were never dubbed in German) Additional Features: DVD Booklet. Weblinks *The Ultimate German Bionix Website German Fansite *Bionic World German fan blog with news from the bionic universe Sieben Sieben